Bring me to life Song fic EB Completa
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Song fic que se passa após Edward deixar Bella em New Moon.


[i]Bring me to life[/i]

Um mero vegetal.

Era disso que meu pai, Charlie, me chamava cada vez que tinha uma chance. E eu não o culpo, afinal, eu não tinha o que podia se chamar de vida.

[i]How can you see into my eyes

Como você pode ver através de meus olhos?

Like open doors

Como portas abertas

Leading you down into my core

Te guiando pelo meu interior

Where I've become so numb

Onde eu me tornei tão entorpecida[/i]

Desde aquele dia, eu sentia como se toda a força de vontade que eu tinha pra viver fosse arrancada de mim. Aquelas palavras iam me perseguir pelo resto da minha vida, ou algo parecido com isso. "Vai ser como se eu não tivesse existido". Como ele podia? Como ele achava que eu o superaria? Esses pensamentos me consumiam dia e noite, e tudo o que eu queria era ficar em meu quarto, relembrando ele, por mais que todos a minha volta protestassem.

Eu o queria de volta, não podia viver sem ele. E eu não pretendia.

[i]Without a soul

Sem uma alma

My spirit's sleeping somewhere could

Meu espírito está dormindo em algum lugar frio

Until you find it there and lead

Até que você o encontre e o leve

It back home

De volta pra casa[/i]

Eu queria apenas dormir e mais nada. Pelo menos quando eu dormia, Edward me visitava. Era agonizante acordar e notar que ele não estava mais comigo. Charlie tinha começado a estranhar, afinal, eu sempre dormia cedo demais pra uma adolescente de 18 anos. Mas ele nunca entenderia.

E lá estava ele.

Eu sabia que era mais um daqueles sonhos, que eu provavelmente estaria murmurando coisas enquanto dormia. Eu chegava a me sentir um pouco melhor quando sonhava do que quando estava acordada.

[i] (Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(Me acorde) Me acorde por dentro

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(Me acorde) Me acorde por dentro

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Me salve) Chame meu nome e me salve da escuridão

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(Me acorde) Faça meu sangue correr

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Não consigo acordar) Antes que eu seja desfeita

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

(Me salve) Me salve do nada que me tornei[/i]

Deeria estar muito frio naquele cenário de meu sonho, mas eu não o sentia. Tudo o que eu podia sentir ali era calma e meu coração aquecido, ironicamente. Eram efeitos colaterais da presença dele em mim. Permaneci um bom tempo pensando no que lhe dizer, e tudo que saiu foi...

- Volte!

Eu e minha voz fraca!

Ele ainda me olhava do jeito de sempre. Um olhar levemente preocupado, mas que ainda refletia seus sentimentos por mim.

- Bella, eu...

Ele tentava claramente me falar algo, mas minha ansiedade falou mais alto, e eu não podia me controlar.

- Edward, isso não está me fazendo bem! Você precisa voltar, eu...

Ele apenas me abraçou, numa tentativa frustrada de me acalmar.

- Shhhh...É para o seu bem Bella

Enquanto ele tentava me acalmar, lágrimas e mais lágrimas caiam pelo meu rosto.

- Não... – eu protestava – Não é...

Eu estava literalmente entrando em desespero.

[i]Now that I know what I'm withouy

Agora que eu sei do que estou sem

You can't just leave me

Você não pode simplesmente me deixar

Breathe into me and make me real

Respire dentro de mim e me faça real

Bring me to life

Me traga à vida[/i]

- Bella... – Ele dizia enquanto enxugava minhas lágrimas. Ou tentava pelo menos. – Você precisa parar de arriscar sua vida desse jeito. Você me prometeu, lembra?

A raiva e a tristeza que senti quando ele foi embora tomaram conta de mim, e o soltei imediatamente.

- Você também não é muito bom em manter promessas...

Me afastei um pouco dele, ainda machucada.

- Você me prometeu que não iria a lugar algum lá no hospital, e mesmo assim...

- Bella...

Ele se aproximou, tocando levemente meu rosto com suas mãos geladas.

- Isso é...diferente

- Por quê?

Edward me olhou, deu um sorriso breve, que eu amava por sinal, e depois voltou a ficar sério.

- Porque você precisa ficar viva.

Eu o olhei. Não sabia se eu podia responder mais. Viver sem ele não me parecia uma opção muito boa..

[i]Frozen inside without your touch

Congelada por dentro sem seu toque

Without your love, darling

Sem seu amor, querido

Only you are the life among the dead

Só você é a vida no meio dos mortos[/i]

Os dias se passaram, e os sonhos continuavam. Eu já não sabia mais distinguir o real do imaginário. Tudo o que eu sabia era que cada vez que a adrenalina tomava conta de mim, eu podia ouvi-lo. E era reconfortante. Charlie estava na beira do limite da preocupação, sem saber o que fazer, e falava muito em me mandar pra minha mãe, em Jacksonville. Eu tinha prometido a ele que ia me esforçar pra sair dessa vida parasita, mas era difícil me concentrar em algo no estado em que eu me encontrava. E apesar de ter encontrado um certo refúgio em Jacob, não era o suficiente. As intenções dele eram outras, e eu só tinha cabeça pra pensar em Edward, eu precisava dele como alguém precisa de um coração para viver.

Minhas esperanças ainda estavam de pé, apesar de tudo...

[i]All of this sight

Todos esses sinais

I can't believe I couldn't see

Não acredito que não pude ver

Kept in the dark

Mantido no escuro

But you were there in front of me

Mas você estava de frente a mim

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Eu tenho dormido por mil anos, parece

I've got to open my eyes for everything

Tive que abrir meus olhos pra tudo[/i]

- Bella, pare com isso!

Eu ouvia isso cada vez que eu pensava em me arriscar de alguma maneira, e por mais que a voz dele parecia decepcionada, ou furiosa, era reconfortante ouvi-lo, mesmo que em minha cabeça, e eu não podia deixar de sorrir por isso.

Constantemente isso pairava em minha cabeça, e quanto mais o tempo passava, mais confusões eu via dentro de mim. Após tanto tempo de sofrimento, eu finalmente tinha chegado no limite da loucura na visão de alguns, e tinha me jogado daquele penhasco que passei tanto tempo observando, imaginando como seria a sensação de pular de lá de cima, sem me preocupar o quanto eu me machucaria, coisa que com certeza aconteceria, e aconteceu. Em meus sonhos, eu revivia aquele momento, cada vez de uma maneira diferente.

Dessa vez, eu estava me afogando, mas ainda podia ouvi-lo e também, no meio de tantas águas turvas, eu podia ver sua sombra.

- Lute Bella!

Ele queria que eu lutasse pela minha vida. Mas qual seria o sentido nisso tudo? Quando eu precisava dele pra poder lutar.

[i]Without a thought, without a soul

Sem um pensamento, sem uma alma

Without a voice

Sem uma voz

(Don't let me die here)

(Não me deixe morrer aqui)

(There must be something wrong)

(Deve haver algo errado)

Bring me to life

Me traga à vida[/i]

Até que aqueles momentos torturantes que passei desde que Edward me deixara, pareciam ter um fim. Eu estava prestes a revê-lo, mas não em sonhos e fantasias. Na vida real. De repente, eu podia sentir um novo sopro de vida. E ironicamente, eu quem estava prestes a salva-lo de cometer um erro. Nunca me senti tão viva, mesmo com medo. Edward parecia entender o que eu estive sentindo melhor que ninguém, afinal ele estava prestes a cometer uma loucura e toda sua família esperava que eu fosse sua salvação. Eu também esperava isso.

Edward dependia incondicionalmente de mim pra viver, assim como eu dele.

[i]Bring me to life

Me traga à vida[/i]

FIM!


End file.
